


Clipped Wings And New Things

by TheRogueWizardArtist



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Archmage Caleb Widogast, F/F, Flashbacks, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Warning: Trent Ikithon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueWizardArtist/pseuds/TheRogueWizardArtist
Summary: The M9 are war heros. Caleb's an archmage. Weird magic spirit animal stuff added for flavor also Essek. Trent is his own warning.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Two Fae Chatting

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, not beta read, sorry for errors. Other chapters will be much longer this is just the set-up.

Two figures one cloaked in green with bright green eyes and hair the color of the rising sun and the other dressed in firey hues with fare skin and amber eyes sit telling stories of mortals they guided in ages long passed. The one of fare skin looks up to you and smiles. "Let me weave you a tale of lost souls, a tale of love of courage and over coming one's own thoughts. Let me catch you within my web. Welcome to my tale of a phoenix turned to ash yet to reignight, of a bird free yet caged by clipped wings and broken memories."


	2. New Beginnings

Caleb had heard stories of monsters, yet he had thought it inconceivable for one to ever be about him alone. When the war with the Kryn started the tales of the Inferno spread like wildfires. He paced across the room as his thoughts drifted into painful memories of fury and flame, then a voice in his head broke him from his stupor. The voice of his friend Nott, raspy yet high pitched surprised him. Flames in his auburn hair ignited with the break in silence 

"Caleb, I'm over by the mahogany bookcase," A scratchy voice like nails on a chalkboard said. Caleb quickly turned to see the goblin not hidden in the shadows that followed her. Nott was three-foot-tall with green skin and black hair. She wore a necklace made from buttons, simple clothing and a cloak that appeared to be made from shadow. Flames danced in Caleb's hair. his mind filled with worry, for a goblin wasn't normally a welcome sight in the empire. 

He remembered that no one was permitted to the antechamber this seemed to put his fear to rest. 

Nott looked at Caleb like a mother as she spoke, "I think you should try to calm yourself, I'm sure you will be able to keep your position as an archmage." 

"Mein freund you have heard the stories they tell of me ja, they fear me like a sheep to a dragon hoping not to be eaten," Caleb responded. Flames grew in Caleb's long straight auburn hair casting shadows across the room. Caleb was tall and slender. He had fair skin littered with freckles and electric blue eyes. His arms and hands were covered in scars burns and arcane runes, marks left from an abusive past covered in ink stains. Caleb had wings of a raven black color ash falling from the feathers as the four guide feathers on his left dragged only slightly touching the ground while his guide feathers on his right wing had been clipped. 

Caleb wore a long black coat that had flames woven within the fabric it had runes and geometric designs embroidered in silver. Within the collar of the coat rested his familiar a ginger 'tabby cat' named Frumpkin. Caleb felt a ping in the back of his head. 

"You should probably leave," Caleb gestured towards the end of the room. "I will see you in an hour or two," Caleb continued

"Try to stay calm, okay," Nott responded in a motherly tone. Caleb stared at her a slight smile appearing on his face.

"No guarantee," He retorted jokingly. Nott exited the room without a sound as the large doors creaked open. Caleb put on his cold archmage persona and walked into the large room. The room had a marble floor and pillars that famed a large table with eight seats for the leaders of the assembly. The meeting with the Cerberus Assembly was mostly unimportant information on a treaty to end the war with the Kryn Dynasty except that the Empire signed him up for dealing with a particular group of firebrands called the Kittens of Chaos. 

A young mage named Jeminia spoke of the Kitten's demands and details of the treaty. Caleb's wings started to change from feathers of ash to that of flame, the flames in his hair grew as well creating blistering heat within the once cold room. The mage apologized immediately the fear in her voice seemed uncharacteristic of a mage in her position. Caleb tried to calm himself ultimately failing and casting a containment spell on himself to prevent the surroundings from burning. The Assembly soon brought the meeting to an end, fear of angering Caleb even more shown in their expressions. 

Caleb decided that walking through the castle to his tower would be a bad idea in his current state. 

A spiral of ethereal purple arcane energy enveloped Caleb as he cast Teleport to get to his library. Once he arrived in his library, he collapsed upon a chair near the fireplace that was down to embers. White arcane lights lined the bookshelves creating a well-lit space for reading tomes.

"Nott, I know you are in here would you please get a book from the Xhorhasian culture section," Caleb said. Nott exited her hiding place and grabbed three books on Xhorhasian culture with a concerned look on her face.

"Xhorhasian culture, Caleb what assignment were you forced to do?" Nott said. Caleb started scratching Frumpkin's chin and started gathering a quill resembling a phoenix feather, ink, and parchment.

"You remember the Kittens of Chaos ja?" Caleb questioned. Nott gave Caleb a worried glance then began placing the wreckage of hurricane study back on shelves organized by topic and author after placing the books on a table.

"The same Kittens that I was in a prank war with while getting information on Leylis Kryn. Yeah, I remember them," Nott said with a small grin. 

Caleb frowned, "I have to make sure they don't get in trouble by forming a pact and working with them." Nott froze in place then slowly turned to Caleb.

"They know you are terrible with people right?" Nott looked up at Caleb her eyes filled with pity for her introverted friend. Caleb nodded and started writing something on parchment. Nott finished cleaning the library and disappeared into the shadows. After a few minutes Caleb's wings extinguished their flames dimming the light in the room and lowering the temperature.

"Nott once I am done with these letters could you send them to Yussa and Essek?" Caleb's voice sounded less like a question and more like a plea. He was an emotional mess instead of his normal dignified respectable self.

"Of course, why are you sending these?" Nott responded. Caleb turned to face her. He clearly needed rest and a clear schedule to think his situation over. 

"I need their help; they have known the Kittens since before the war while I have only helped them clean up the messes the Kittens leaves in their wake. They are more experienced," Caleb confessed. Caleb quickly finished writing the letters. He picked up some dark blue wax and a wax seal with his insignia. Caleb's insignia was three diamond-like shapes pointed inward toward themselves, and underneath, eight spires that curl up around it encircled by a wreath of flame. Caleb heated up the wax using a fire-bolt spell and sealed the letters leaving his insignia imbued within the wax with silver magic sealing the scrolls. 

"I am going to assume these should be sent right away," Nott quickly snatched the scrolls from Caleb's hand ran about ten meters and tripped on a stray book. 

"Are you okay? would you like me to teleport you to Mr. Clay?" Caleb said concerned for his friend. 

"I am fine just tripped, I don't need you or Cad to waste a spell," Nott said. After the scrolls had been sent Caleb didn't exit the library for several days this behavior wasn't odd for the wizard, he had stayed in the library for weeks at a time before. Caleb paced across the room thinking of every possibility for things to go wrong and muttering to himself in Zemniain. Caleb eventually sat down to read and calm his mind. He fell asleep a few minutes later. 

Caleb's dreams were not pleasant. He dreamed of fire and fury he saw himself casting spells, yet it felt as if it wasn't him doing the action. The only things he could hear were screams of pain although he couldn't see the beings that caused them all he could see was the flames. He felt the heat around him and he felt one with the fire. He couldn't will the flames away, nor could he will the dream away. Caleb woke up in the library sitting in a chair with a book on his lap and his wings curled around his body. 

Caleb heard a creak coming from the door. Nott walked into the room carrying two scrolls one sealed by silver wax with golden magic outlining the insignia of Yussa the other sealed by gray wax with purple magic outlining the insignia of Essek.

"Caleb, the Kittens arrived and Yussa and Essek replied to your letters," Nott said carefully stepping around hidden runes as she walked toward Caleb's desk. Caleb sat up and placed the book he had previously been reading on his desk.

"Thank you, Nott, I will go and greet the Kittens once I get presentable, you can set the letters on by desk," Caleb said as he cast prestidigitation to remove the wrinkles from his clothing. Caleb stretched his wings and ash slowly fluttered to the ground before disappearing. Caleb had a roughly ten meter wingspan if he stretched his wings as far as he could. He rarely enjoyed the attention his wings had gotten him. No mage had ever bonded with a dark phoenix.

Once a mage reaches a certain amount of power, they bond with a creature from another plane taking on traits of that creature. Caleb had bonded with a dark phoenix and took on the wings and developed a stronger connection with fire. Caleb pulled his hair into a low ponytail and started to walk out of the room. Nott quickly followed Caleb out of the room after placing the scrolls on his desk.

"Caleb I might as well tell you now instead of later, me and my lieutenants placed bets on which of the Kittens would threaten you first, is that okay?" Nott scanned Caleb's face for any sign of disapproval as she spoke.

"I am fine with you placing bets, but may I place a bet on Beauregard being the first to threaten me?" a smile spread across Caleb's face as he pulled two platinum from a hidden pocket in his sleeve.

Nott gave a small chuckle before she spoke, "I didn't know you enjoyed wagers." Caleb's smile seemed to disappear as he gave Nott the coins and opened the door to a waiting room. The room was perfectly symmetrical royal blue banners with Caleb's golden insignia lined the sides of the cold room. Within the room stood a group of 6 individuals, 5 of them members of the Kittens. The Kittens are a very diverse and chaotic group.

Beauregard was a human monk with tan skin and brown hair in a top knot with the sides shaved. She leaned against a wall keeping a watchful eye on the door as it opened, she alerted the rest of the Kittens. Jester was a blue tiefling her horns had a delicate curve that framed her face. Jester had dark blue hair and wore a green cloak as well as a very elegant dress. Fjord was a half orc with yellow eyes and slilted pupils.

He seemed to be scrawny compared to others of his race. His skin had two tones sea green and teal. His hair was black with a single streak of white. The final person in the room was Essek, a drow with grayish purple skin and short stark white hair. He wore robes of deep purple that matched his intense wolfish eyes. 

Jester skipped forward and began speaking her tone happy and cheerful, "Hi I am Jester you must be Archmage Widogast It is nice to meet you!" Caleb slowly walked into the room. 

"It is nice to make your acquaintance," Caleb forced himself to respond. He remembered the spell that kept his hair alight and quickly dismissed it. "Sorry about the hair thing it is a force of habit, if I am correct hair was an expression of the soul to Xhorhasians. I should have dismissed the spell before greeting you," Caleb awkwardly ranted. 

Essek spoke using an elegant neutral tone, "Caleb It has been so long since we've talked." Frumpkin leaped off Caleb's shoulders onto the cold stone floor, and walked around Essek.

Caleb looked towards Essek and smiled, "Lehrer I am glad to see you, you got my letter ja?" Caleb pulled a piece of parchment from one of his coat pockets and handed it to Nott.

"Wait Essek you know Widogast?" Beau said in an almost threatening tone.

"Yes, Caleb was one of the kind people that help me clean up the messes you all leave," Essek's tone was passive aggressive.

"You all must be tired from your journey, if you want to see your rooms follow me," Nott gestured for the Kittens to follow. Jester skipped along behind Nott while the rest of the Kittens begrudgingly followed.

"I received your letter, we should talk about the letter in private," Essek said. 

"I believe that is a good idea," Caleb said. Caleb turned around and walked in the direction of the library gesturing for Essek to follow. The Kittens stood in a hallway with several doors each door a different style. Nott looked at the parchment that Caleb had given her.

"Caleb customized each of these rooms to what I told him you might find comfortable," Nott said. She pulled a ring of keys from her cloak each key appears to match a door. A key in the shape of an anchor was given to Fjord it matched a nautical themed room. A key shaped like a rose was given to Yasha. It matched a room with a storm mural and flowers painted in black white and grey. A key in the shape of the Traveler's symbol matched a room colored in white and pink with the Traveler's symbol hidden around the room.

Beau's room had a simple cobalt blue key. Her room was decorated with grey, white and cobalt blue. Beau walked up to Nott after seeing her room and asked about the dining situation. Nott responded by guiding the Kittens to a dining room and telling a cook to prepare something similar to Xhorhasian food. The Kittens told Nott about their trip Rexxintrum and concerns about the treaty.

Once in the library Caleb guided Essek over to a table covered in spell components and tomes.

"I need you and Yussa's help with several things, I know I owe you my life and a million favors, well actually 42 favors, but I recently found two objects that could help my case and the Dynasty." Caleb said as he snapped his fingers to make a chest appear on the table facing Essek. Essek faced Caleb his expression one of surprise and disbelief.

"you found them, but how?" Essek said. 

"I did more than inspire horror stories during the war, dunamancy came in handy," Caleb said as he scratched his familiar's chin.


	3. Old Friends

"You should keep the Luxen hidden until they are able to be returned to Rossana," Essek said. Caleb snapped and the box disappeared in a vortex of silver arcane energy.

"I need advice as to how to deal with the Kittens and help with a spell I have been working on since you started teaching me dunamancy," Caleb said as he pulled out a stack of parchment about 11 centimeters thick each paper covered in runes and notes in Zemniain. Essek nodded and carefully grabbed the papers making sure not to smudge any ink.

Essek spoke, "I will help you but why do you need Yussa's help the old mage is not an expert in dunamancy like you or me." 

Caleb pointed towards some celestial and draconic runes, and spoke, "I believe that celestial and draconic spells are his realm of experience, it is getting late, I should show you to your room and we can talk more later." Caleb set the papers on a shelf and cast an alarm spell. Essek stood up and started to walk towards the library's exit. Caleb quickly caught up to Essek and showed him to a nearby room decorated in purple and grey geometric patterns. Caleb returned to the library, and walked towards a banner of the Cobalt Soul.

The banner was a deep blue with what most would say was a circle with three circles and a triangle within it in platinum. Caleb pushed the banner aside to reveal a cluster of runes. He pushed a teleportation rune. Caleb was enveloped by a light blue light. A few moments passed and no sign of Caleb being in the room existed except the scent of sulfur and phosphorus.

The Kittens ate and returned to one of their rooms for a meeting.

"I believe I should go and do some reconnaissance on Widogast to make sure he isn't hiding anything important," Beau said. As she stood from where she sat crossed legged on the grey floor of Yasha's room.

"Beau this is his home it is most likely littered with traps," Yasha protested as she gently grabbed Beauregard's wrist. Yasha's expression was one of worry and pleas for her to stay.

Beau looked hesitant to say what she did after seeing Yasha's Expression, "I am going and no one can stop me all else fails I say I got lost looking for Widogast and ended up finding the library." Beau walked at a brisk pace relying on her memory to guide her toward the library. She soon found herself standing alone in front of a large door covered in runes that was ajar as if someone had entered recently without thinking about closing the door. Beau carefully opened the door and walked into the library, trying hard not to disturb the silence within the cold dark room. The faint scent of sulfur and Phosphorus disrupted the smell of tomes and parchment.

Caleb looked up from his notes shot Beau a scowl from a chair near the fireplace a light glow emanated from the fireplace but the light disappeared just before the threshold of the door.

Caleb sighed then spoke his voice was calm, "What are you doing here Mrs. Lionett?" Beau started slowly walking towards Caleb thinking about how to reply.

"I wanted to study up on Dwindalian culture," Beau lied unconvincingly. 

"I know you are lying to me," Caleb said as he stood and approached Beau. Caleb gestured for Beau to follow him to his desk.

"I know you are an expositor of the Cobalt Soul if I am to work with you, I want to tell you something before someone else does," Caleb said as he grabbed a key from the desk and walked to the banner of the Cobalt soul. He moved the banner out of the way to reveal the runes behind it.

"I know you don't trust me, but I want to build some trust, would you follow me for a little bit," Caleb touched the teleportation rune and disappeared in a spiral of blue light leaving Beau to make an important decision. Beau reluctantly touched the rune and followed Caleb. Caleb stood in a large chamber filled with doors each door labeled by words in Zemniain. Beau arrived seconds later looking as if she would throw up. Caleb knew this as the reaction of someone who had rarely or never teleported before. 

"I am sorry I should have asked if you have ever teleported before," Caleb said as he bit back a laugh as Beau tried to appear threatening. 

"Widogast where are we, and why is everything in Zemnian?" Beau questioned.

"We are in my personal pocket dimension, and Zemnian is my mother tongue." Caleb answered. Caleb walked over to a grey door with a silver label. As Caleb opened the door, he gestured for Beau to follow.

"Me and Essek made a deal and I would like your assistance in keeping my part of the deal safe," Caleb said as he walked into a room and cast dancing lights. Four golden orbs of light appeared and lit the room revealing a chest covered in faintly glowing runes. 

Beau spoke with the faintest bit of confusion in her voice, "Why would you trust me, I have never done anything for you, and we only met a few hours ago?"

Caleb looked towards Beau and spoke with a smile on his face, "Remember the anonymous contact you have in the Cerberus Assembly that helped uncover Trent Ikithon's plans, you have helped me with far more than I could ever repay you for."

Beau looked at Caleb in disbelief, "Wait you were the one that gave me top secret information on Ikithon, you are the reason I was promoted to expositor, I don't know if I should thank you or punch you in the gut for not telling me who you were." Beau stood taller and started to walk towards the box within the room. Caleb unlocked the box with the key he had brought with him, and slowly opened the chest. Two dodecahedrons grey in coloration with silver handles laid in the chest they emanate an arcane aura that seemed to be dulled by the runes on the box. 

"I do believe you have seen one of these before." Caleb said. Beau stood with an incredulous expression on her face.

"Where did you find these, and why are they not in Rosana?" Beau said her voice was a faint whisper despite the threatening tone. 

When Caleb spoke his voice was quiet and faint, yet defensive, "I wasn't just inspiring horror stories and causing blights during the war, I was also doing things for my Lehrer, sorry you would him as Essek" Beau looked up from the Luxon beacons to look Caleb in the eyes a confused expression covering the receding astonishment.

"Wait Essek is your teacher, Lehrer means teacher, right?" Beau questioned. Caleb averted his gaze, and scratched at the scars on his arms.

Beau gave a smug grin, "I believe I am correct" Caleb closed the chest and hid behind his wings.

"Ja, you are correct he is my current teacher, can we get back on topic," Caleb was trying to dodge questions that he knew would be asked. Caleb attempted to push Beau out of the room with a wing, but he ultimately failed leaving Beauregard even more smug. Beau walked out of the room followed by Caleb. 

"Yeah, so what do you want me to help with?" Beau said as she crossed her arms. 

Caleb scratched his scars and his wings twitched as he spoke with uncertainty, "In a few weeks Essek is going to teleport the beacons to Rosana with a letter I have written for the Bright Queen, I would like your help getting the beacons to my teleportation circle safely, there are several people that would enjoy catching me and Essek unaware and stealing the beacons as well as killing us." Caleb guided Beau towards the exit.

"You should think over it and get some sleep," Caleb said as he handed Beau a stone.

Caleb spoke, "Use this to contact me if you can't find me."

"So is this an invitation to leave cause I will gladly take it." Beau said as she touched the teleportation rune and went back to her room. Caleb released the breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. Caleb teleported back to the library. He set up a place to hold a meeting with the Kittens. Once he finished he decided to read Nott's notes on the Kittens and Xhorhasian customs, and fell asleep soon after his wings curled around him like a cloak of darkness.


	4. Dead People Tea

Beau woke up to her door slamming open and the loud cheerful voice of Jester saying something about cinnamon. Beau slowly sat up from her bed and looked towards the intruding tiefling.

"Jess I thought we talked about this, I don't eat as much cinnamon as you do," Beau said her voice still groggy from sleep. Jester's only reply was dragging Beau towards the dining hall. Beau was still in her travel clothing so she didn't have to worry about getting dressed as Jester dragged her. Once they entered the dining hall Beau was greeted by the rest of the Kittens and a firbolg with grey fur, a tail similar to that of a cow's the tip of his tail was pink as well as his eyes and hair. His hair was a long mohawk that appeared to have lycan growing within it. 

The firbolg was roughly seven foot tall and was rather lanky.

"Hello, you must be Beauregard I'm Caduceus Clay," said the firbolg his voice was very deep yet soothing and calm. Caduceus pulled a chair out for Beau and grabbed a plate and teacup for her. 

Cad looked at Beau and asked, "What type of tea do you like Miss.Beauregard?"

"Just Beau and I'm not really a tea person, but thank you," Beau responded. Beau sat down and started eating as an awkward silence filled the room. After a few minutes Caleb walked into the room. his hair was in disarray clothing wrinkled and dark circles under his eyes. 

"Hallo Cad, warte Cad wann sind Sie hierher gekommen?" Caleb said in a quiet confused voice as he yawned. 

"Oh hello Mr.Caleb I got here two hours ago, would you like some tea?" Said Caduceus as he grabbed another teacup. Caleb nodded and sat down in a chair away from the Kittens. The Kittens except Beau had all finished their breakfast and started talking about what they could do to help clean battlefields and replant seeds of trust among the Kryn and Dwindalian people.

Caleb finished eating and retreated to his quarters. Caduceus had gotten dragged into a debate about whether weasels made good pets or not by Jester around the time Caleb returned. Caleb had changed into a grey tunic and pants with a coat similar to the one he had worn previously except the flames within the coat were shades of blue. Essek followed close behind Caleb, he was wearing a black robe that covered his other clothing and an elegant silver mantelpiece that reflected the light beautifully. 

Both Caleb and Essek carried maps and books as well as compasses and other materials with the use of levitation. Yasha quietly shifted over to them and helped Essek place some things on the table. Once all of the maps were placed on the table Caleb quickly set out weights on the corners of the maps and handed each of the Misrule a stack of parchment each slightly varying in height. 

"The first twenty pages are just formalities added by both the Kyrn Dynasty and the Dwindalian Empire. You only really have to worry about the other pages that I added to make sure I don't say or do anything that you would find insulting or insensitive." Caleb said his voice was quiet and his accent was thicker than it was the day before. 

Fjord spoke with a hint of confidence, "Thank you, but why do we need to do paperwork?" 

Beau replied jokingly before Essek or Caleb could, "We have to do paperwork to keep the Bureaucratic Elder Gods from destroying Exandria." This received chuckles from Nott and Yasha while Jester started Laughing uncontrollably.

"Actually the only reason you have to do paperwork is because I have horrible social skills and both governments want a written agreement that we won't kill each other." Caleb said as he snapped Frumpkin into existence to calm down Jester. 

Essek quickly added, "If you end up killing each other we would most likely go to war again and neither countries can afford for that to happen. So I would suggest getting to know each other because you will be stuck together for roughly two years or until the current leaders die." The Kittens quickly went through the paperwork. Caleb started explaining what they were meant to do. The conversation dragged on for half an hour before Essek just told them that they were mercenaries for both Xhorhas and The Empire. Jester started suggesting names for them Such as The Mighty Hamstercorns and everyone else suggested equally as ridiculous names. 

Jester turned to Caleb and asked, "Do you have any name suggestions Cayyyleb?" 

Caleb simply replied, "Nein" without looking up from the papers he was working on.

"Your brilliant, how about the Mighty Nein as our new name?" Jester said in a cheerful tone looking towards the Kittens. Everyone all looking tired of Jester agreed and Jester started writing in her sketchbook.

"We should get going on our mission A.S.A.P. if we want to get there in time," Beau said. She wanted to get out of the city quickly. Caleb nodded in agreement and cleaned the table off. The books and maps were teleported back to the library while Caleb put the papers in a bag of holding at his side. Caleb tossed a small chest about an inch in height and grey in coloration to Beau. 

Beau seemed to know what it was and carefully caught it and placed it in her pocket that didn't have a hole in it.

"I am going to assume you didn't unpack, so meet here in five minutes." Nott said before pelting towards her room. Caleb walked out of the room as he gave Essek an apologetic look. Exactly five minutes later Caleb and Nott met up with rest of the newly formed Mighty Nein.


	5. Flashbacks to a Fiery Grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning Caleb flashback, that's it's own warning right?

After getting horses from the stable they headed southeast for the labenda swamp. The first day or so of travel went on without issue.

A few days after leaving Rexentrum around noon Caduceus told them he saw something ahead and that they should stop and plan out what they should do. 

"I believe I know what trap lay ahead, and if I am correct I should handle this while you stay far enough away not to get hit with any spells." Caleb said as he avoided eye contact with the others. Essek gave Caleb a nod and decided to stay silent.

"Why do you think we should stay out of the fight Mr.Widogast?," Fjord questioned. Cad put a hand on Fjord shoulder and gave a look that seemed to explain or at least convince Fjord not to question Caleb. Nott tossed Caleb a small pouch that seemed to hold a few small objects. Caleb gave Nott a small smile then walked towards the possible ambush. Once Caleb was 50 foot away from a large pile of stones an ethereal green arrow shot from the hand of a figure that stepped out from behind the stones and hit Caleb's left shoulder.

Ten more figures surrounded Caleb as his wings had burst into flame and his eyes went ebony black. Flames surrounded Caleb and decentigrated the attackers except the one that cast acid arrow. Caleb crumpled to the ground as the scent of burning bodies hit his nose only conscious enough to cast hold person before he was lost to his memories. Caleb was sixteen again in front of his childhood home. Two figures flanked his sides.

The girl at his left was Astrid. Her hair was short and blonde. Her expression was encouraging. The boy at his right was Eodwulf. His hair was short and dark brown his face was stained in blood, yet he had not been hurt. Caleb extended his hand towards his home and cast firebolt. The house caught on fire and it spread quickly. Tears tracked down Caleb's face as he heard his parents screams of pain.


	6. Ash and Aftermath

When Caleb came back from his trance his throat was coated in ash it was hard to breath. He saw Essek with his back towards him and the person who hadn't been reduced to ash locked in place by magic. Nott and Cad were next to him. He couldn't tell what they were saying, but they were talking about something that seemed very important. He couldn't see Yasha, Beau, Jester or Fjord he assumed they would be nearby. Caleb tried to get back up from the ash pile he had fallen into, but he fell back down. This caught Cad's attention, and he moved to help Caleb sit up careful to avoid his wings.

"You shouldn't push yourself Mr.Caleb you are very unstable," Cad said. Caleb felt a sharp pain in his right wing as he sat up. Caleb winced, and looked at his wing. His wing was covered in embers and ash he must have fallen on it. He looked away before he could focus on the clipped feathers.

Caleb spoke quietly his accent was thicker than normal, "What happened?" Caduceus quietly dusted the ash off his wings and face before gesturing for Beauregard to come over. 

"You collapsed after reducing ten people to ash," Beauregard bluntly stated. Cad nodded then gave Caleb a worrying look.

"Has this ever happened before Mr.Caleb?" Caduceus questioned. Caleb found it difficult to speak so he nodded instead. Essek walked towards Caleb and helped him stand. 

Caleb leaned on Essek for support, cleared his throat and spoke, "It has been roughly three years around the same time the war officially started during one of the first battles." Caleb winced in pain when he stretched his right wing. He wrapped his wings around himself as if shielding himself from the memories of the blight he caused. The pain within his wing was a phantom that constantly followed him; it was a reminder of the choices he had made and the pain he had caused others. 

"Cad, remember what the first question you ever asked me was?" Caleb said while looking up at the firbolg. His expression full of pain and regret. Caleb, without support dusted off his coat before anyone could stop him.

Caduceus stood silent and perplexed for a moment before responding, "Yes, or at least I believe I do." 

"I wish to change my answer," Caleb said simply. Caleb took a vial of crimson liquid and drank it causing his minor wounds to heal. 

"Once this is all over I will let you pull the clipped feathers," Caleb specified.


End file.
